The present invention relates to swivel mounting means and in particular to a swivel mount for a loudspeaker assembly of the type mounted in vehicles such as automobiles, trucks and the like for use with citizens' band radio systems. It is often desired to utilize with such citizens' band radio systems, loudspeaker assemblies which are separate from the transceiver equipment and which can be more conveniently positioned than can speakers which are built into the radio console unit. At present, such separate loudspeakers must be rigidly and permanently mounted. While swivel type mounts which could be used for mounting such loudspeaker assemblies are known in the prior art, these mounting arrangements are somewhat cumbersome and necessitate the adjustment and manipulation of screws or wing nuts or the like in order to change the orientation of the mounted object. Other types of swivel mounts utilize a frictional interference between the mount and the mounted object, and while such mounts afford simple and easy variation of the position of the mounted object, they are unsuitable for mounting a loudspeaker assembly in an automobile because the frictional holding force is not sufficient to hold the loudspeaker in position against the vibration and jarring encountered in a moving vehicle.
Plunger-actuated expansion type fasteners are known in the art which provide simple push-pull latching and unlatching operation, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,547, issued to L. R. Poe on Dec. 3, 1963. However, such fasteners have not been adapted for use in latching parts against relative rotational movement.